League of Legends - Stuck
by Shika Yuuka
Summary: 10 players get stuck in the game League of Legends. They can't win nor lose. They're just stuck. Together they'll find a way out. Come with me and my friends on a journey to the game League of Legends and watch us getting trough troubles and other dangers in the Rift. "Your friendship is important. Don't lose it."
1. Chapter 1

League of Legends – Stuck

Chapter 1

Hell. That's where I'm going right now. Though, some may know it as 'School', but that's just a few. It's not that I hate the school-work or the teachers. Actually, I do hate the work-part, but that's not where I'm going. It's all the pupils and classmates… I'm not popular, neither am I being bullied. But they're so different from me. Like we can't understand each other. But it's no problem and doesn't bother me. I sighed as I sat down in my seat. I finally got my favorite spot in class. The one in the very back beside a window. That's where all main characters sit. So it makes me feel a little bit special for once. Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Zoey. And it totally doesn't fit me. I'm not like other girls (of cause). I don't wear make-up like most other girls at this age, I don't enjoy shopping and only does it if it's necessary and most of all; I play League of Legends. It's a fantastic game with over 100 different champions. You play with and against online players and it's lots of fun. I wish I could go home and play League right now…

"Zoey?" A voice called out. I turned my head away from the window and looked at our teacher.

"If you don't mind, please pay attention to the class." The teacher said a bit angry.

"Sorry." I said quietly. Some of the others giggled a bit, but then turned to the teacher again. I sighed again. _**Woops… Who was I talking to anyway? Myself again? Oh God… Need to pay attention to class…**_

 _ **Ah… Finally! I'm free!**_ I thought as I quickly ran home after school ended. _**Time to play some League.**_ I turned on my computer and waited for LoL to start up. I got to the login-screen and typed in my username and password. At the start page was a picture of Summoner's Rift and the title were: " **A game in the Rift** " Nothing else. Not a description under. Just that simple title. _**Hm…**_ I clicked on it and came to the 'play' section. Where you chose what type of game you want to play. _**So it's just telling you to play?...**_ I snickered at that and chose the Summoner's Rift. _Waiting in the queue for other players…_ It didn't take long. The people became blue and we were transferred to the champions select. I picked Diana and locked. The others on my team locked too. Master Yi, Volibear, Irelia, Zed and Diana made our team. The countdown was at 10 and the game was about to start.

3…

2…

1…

Game starting soon!

Suddenly, the screen turned white. _**What..? Did it freeze?...**_ I thought. The light from the screen grew stronger and I shut my eyes for the brightness.

"I can't see anything?!... What is going on?" I said out loud. Then the light chanced and became blue. "What…?" I tried to open my eyes a bit more. _**It's no use… it's too bright…**_ Then, everything went black.

I fell. It reminded me about the dreams you have when you just fall and then wake up because you keep falling and that gives your body a quick shock. But I hit a ground. Hard.

"Ow…" I said and tried to stand up. I opened my eyes fully and I was close at falling to the ground again.

"Where am I?" I asked and looked around.

"This reminds me of some—" I froze. "This is… Summoner's Rift?!" I stood at the base for the blue team, where you start in the game.

"What happened?... How come I'm here? Was it the light?" I asked myself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" A voice suddenly asked. I got a tiny shock and looked around again. _**Zed?!**_

"What… You're… You're Zed?" I said and looked at the ninja.

"No. Not at all. My name is Daniel. Or Dan." The champion said.

"But… You totally look like him. Sure your voice don't match exactly, but…" I trailed off.

"How about yourself, _Diana_? I'm pretty sure you're not her. 'Your voice is different'" Zed Daniel said with a bit of joking in his voice.

"What do you mean, I'm…" I looked down and was expecting to see my small chest and big shirt.

"Wha!" I screamed and jumped a bit. "I'm…" _**What the… this is so weird!**_ "I'm _her_?!"

"Well, congratulations on realizing." Daniel said ironic.

"Well, I'm sorry it's a shock for me." I said sarcastic.

"Well, it was for me too." Daniel said back a bit annoyed.

"Doesn't look like it." I said.

"You think I wasn't surprised?—" He began, but another voice cut in.

"You guys. Stop fighting. We're on the same team." Volibear said while coming towards us.

"We weren't fighting!" We both said in unison.

"Right, right. You're like and old couple." Volibear said.

"We're not!" I said refusing.

"Whatever. Do you guys know why we're here and how we came here?" He asked.

"Nope" Daniel said.

"No idea." I said.

"Well. Since this is Summoner's Rift and we're champions. Maybe we're going to play the game?" Volibear said.

"But shouldn't the announcer have spoken? Like 'Welcome to Summoner's Rift' or stuff like that?" I said.

"Maybe we can't hear it?" Daniel said.

"What about the minions? They should have been spawning by now." I said.

"Oh! Someone's here!" Again another voice was heard. Then two champions more came running towards us. Master Yi and Irelia. _**Oh… I'm not the only girl?**_ I thought relived.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Irelia said. I froze. _**A boy's voice is coming from her… Not a girl, huh…**_

"So now the whole team is here?" I asked.

"Yeah, unless there's more than five on a team." Daniel said. I scowled at him.

"So Master Yi, Irelia, Volibear, Zed and Diana, huh…" I mumbled. "What should I call you guys? Just the champion names or do you have a name you want me to call you instead?" I asked. "I already know Zed's."

"My name is Jacob!" Master Yi said with one hand in the air.

"I'm Dan, for those who didn't know." Daniel said.

"I'm Andrew." Irelia said.

"Logan" Volibear said simply.

"Jacob, Daniel, Andrew and Logan… My name is Zoey." I said.

"So what are we going to do? It looks like we can't play the game… The minions haven't spawned yet." Logan said.

"I don't know. How about the other team? What if we're only meant to fight the champions?" I asked deep in thought. "I really don't know."

"We can always try." Daniel said.

"So that's what we're going to do?" I Asked.

"Yes. I think so." Logan said.

"Everyone?" I asked looking at them after turn.

"Yes!" Jacob said and Andrew gave a nod.

"I'm in." Daniel said.

"Then let's do it. Together or in teams?" I asked. "If we go together then it's probably safer, but we could go in teams to be sure that we find the enemy team. And when we don't have the chat to write in and communicate, then we can't keep in touch."

"What if we go in teams and then find a meeting place?" Andrew said.

"Then we'll go in teams and meet up here if we don't find anyone, alright?" I asked and they all nodded. "Okay then. Teams?"

"I'll take bot!" Jacob said.

"I'll go bot too." Andrew said.

"I'll take mid. And I don't think that we'll need jungler." Logan said.

"We're off then!" Andrew said and ran towards the bot-lane with Jacob.

"See ya." Logan said and walked to the mid-lane.

"Wait… Doesn't that mean…" I began and slowly looked over at Daniel.

"Well hello there _Diana_ , I look forward to working with you." Daniel said with sarcasm.

"aw…" I sighed.

"I didn't make the teams." He said.

"Urgh, let's just go." I said and walked towards the top-lane.

"Yes, Madam." Daniel said and followed.

"Don't call me that." I said.

Author's note: Hello everyone! My name is Shika Yuuka and this is my first Fan fiction. I really hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Spelling mistakes may me in there, but English is my second language (poor excuse). I will upload a new chapter as soon as possible. Until then, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _In the last chapter:_

" _Where am I?" I asked and looked around._

" _So what are we going to do? It looks like we can't play the game… The minions haven't spawned yet." Logan said._

" _I don't know. How about the other team? What if we're only meant to fight the champions?" I asked deep in thought. "I really don't know."_

" _We can always try." Daniel said._

" _Wait… Doesn't that mean…" I began and slowly looked over at Daniel._

" _Well hello there Diana, I look forward to working with you." Daniel said with sarcasm._

So… I ended up in a team with Daniel. It's not that it's _bad_ , but… Oh whatever. It _is_ bad. We aren't best friends at all. And I've just met him?! I sighed.

"What's wrong? Are you that happy to be in a team with me?" Daniel asked amused.

"Not at all." I mumbled.

"Aw, come on. I'm not _that_ bad am I?" He asked.

"You're literally speaking from Zed's body." I said.

"That doesn't count." He said.

"Whatever, let's just get to the top." I said and continued walking. The Rift was really beautiful. Like _really_. When I looked up the sky was crystal clear blue. The trees and plants all looked strong and healthy and the turrets we passed stood with great might.

"It sure is beautiful here." I said and looked at the jungle.

"Yeah, sure it is." Daniel said. We then reached the point between the two turrets. Ours and the enemy's.

"So… Here it is.." I said. "What if the turret is going to shoot us?"

"Guess we'll only find out by trying." Daniel said and was about to step in to the invisible circle around the turret.

"No!" I quickly said and pulled him back by his sleeve.

"What? Are you that scared of losing me?" Daniel said a bit amused.

"No, stop it. It's not fun." I said. "You could die."

"Yeah but I do respawn. This is League." He said.

"You don't know! What if you _really_ die?" I said and looked at the champion, still holding his sleeve.

"I won't" He said and then pulled me away and stepped back into the turrets ring. "Calm down already. I won't die." He said calmly. The turret didn't shoot him, even though the light in it was on.

"See, no dangers." Daniel said. I just looked at him.

"Isn't it too easy then?" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked and stepped closer at the turret. "I don't think we can destroy it though."

"But if it doesn't shoot us, then we could just go right through everything and to the Nexus to destroy it…" I said and thought of it.

"But it doesn't have a health bar. And we can't attack these." Daniel said and tried to attack the turret with his blades. "Nope. No damage." He said after giving up.

"So if we can't destroy the turrets or the Nexus… Then we can't win. Or lose." I said. "We should tell the others"

"Right" Daniel said and came back to me. "You still scared of losing me?" he asked amused.

"No, shut up. And don't you _dare_ to say that to the others. Or I'll kill you myself" I said threatening.

"Uh… Dangerous. I thought you didn't want me to die." He said. I punched him in his stomach and he held his hands to it.

"Ow. That hurt. What was that for?" He asked, knowing _exactly_ why I did it. I was about to say something back, but a sound interrupted me. It sounded like footsteps. _**Since when do I hear footsteps on grass?**_ I thought. Then two figures started to appear. I could slightly hear their conversation.

"What if this doesn't work?" A voice asked.

"Then we'll just be stuck here." Another voice replied.

"Urgh… I really don't hope so. Then I'll be stuck with you." The first voice said annoyed. The figures started to come closer and I could get a picture of who it was. Talon and Shen. _**No way… What are we going to do? Are we going to kill them? No way, right?**_ Daniel seemed to have noticed them as well and was standing completely still.

"Truly, it will be a shame for me to have you around when you are so annoying." Shen replied.

"Why you…" Talon began, but then noticed us. We all stood completely still and looked at each other.

"Hey!" Talon called out. I flinched at that, but then cleared my throat.

"Let's see what they want first." Daniel said quietly so only I could hear and I nodded to him.

"Do they intent to kill us? Like our plan?" I mumbled.

"Can we make a deal?" Shen shouted. Daniel and I looked at each other and then nodded.

"Fine!" Daniel shouted back.

"How about; we do not kill each other?" Shen asked.

"Okay. Deal" I said back and we all met up in the middle.

"My name is Zoey." I said and reached my hand towards them.

"Hello beautiful. My name is Will." Talon said and kissed my hand.

"You do notice that it doesn't work when I'm not Diana?" I said calmly, but Talon or rather Will just shook his shoulders and let go of my hand.

"Greetings, Zoey. My name is Ethan." Shen said and gave me his hand.

"Ethan?" Daniel said before I could say anything else.

"Daniel?" Ethan said. They both stood completely still and looked at each other. _**Somehow… There's a slight picture of lightning between them… What is going on?**_

"Uh… Do you guys know each other?" I asked, curiosity flowing over me.

"Yeah. We do." Daniel said bluntly.

"Are you childhood friends maybe? Good—" I started, but Daniel interrupted me.

"No. We're not." Daniel said with a hint of angriness in his voice.

"Let's go find the others, Zoey." Daniel said, turning around and began walking.

"Hey! Wai—" I shouted to him, but gave up. "Nice to meet you guys, but we're going to find our team. I hope we don't have to kill each other when we meet again. Until then, take care." I then ran after Daniel.

"Hey. What was that?" I asked after I caught up to him.

"Nothing" He said plainly.

"Come on. That was definitely something. You guys enemies or what?" I asked and stepped in front of him to stop him.

"Technically, yes. They're the enemy team." Daniel said.

"You know that's not what I meant." I said serious.

"We're just not good friends, okay?" Daniel said, walked around me and continued towards our base. I sighed, giving up. Seems like he's rather stubborn. _ **But I will get it out of him!**_ I thought.

"Ah! Look who's here!" Andrew said and waved at us, when we came to the base. "How was it? Did you find the enemies?" He asked.

"Yeah… We did. Talon and Shen" I said.

"Ah! Really?! We met Darius and Graves!" Jacob said.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Darius' name is Brody and Graves' name is Mason!" Jacob said.

"No." Andrew said and face palmed for a second. "It's Cody and Jason"

"Oh right!" Jacob said.

"What about Logan? He's not here yet?" I asked and looked around.

"Doesn't seem like it." Andrew said, looking around too. Suddenly, the sound of the 'bump' when you respwan was heard. We all turned around and saw Logan stand in the middle of the base.

"Logan!" I rushed to him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I died." He said obviously.

"How?" I asked.

"I got killed." Logan answered.

"Why are you so sarcastic?" I said and looked at him.

"I'm not." He said.

"He's angry." Andrew whispered to me.

"Tch" Logan clicked his tongue. _**Definitely angry…**_ I thought.

"Do you just mind telling us what happened? I can guess you met the last enemy." I said.

"Yes. It was Katarina." Logan said.

"Katarina? So she killed you?" I asked and Logan nodded.

"Well then… Talon, Shen, Darius, Graves and Katarina." I thought out loud. "Seems like they're our enemies…"

"But wait. We can kill each other, but we can't destroy the towers? Can we destroy the inhibitors and the Nexus?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know how we'll win if that doesn't work…" I said and sighed. "I hope we can find a way."

"We will." Daniel said.

Author's note: Hi! Shika here! I would have updated sooner, but something got in the way. I hope that you'll enjoy the second chapter of League of Legends – Stuck, anyway! Also, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try writing more. I think I'll update every Thursday, so please wait for me! And please leave a review and tell me if you like the story, it helps me going on. Have a nice morning, day or night! :3


End file.
